puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pocket Kingdom Rules
This is the Proper Protocol/Rules page for the Puppy in My Pocket Fanon Wiki. Please read and obey the following rules, and remember to have fun! Rules *Treat other users the way you would want to be treated and help make this Wiki look nice! *Cursing is strictly prohibited without permission to do so. *Images from the show are allowed to be uploaded, but any pictures containing vulgar language or depicting inappropriate actions or behavior will be taken down on sight and result in an instant block. Ask for permission before uploading any non-Puppy in My Pocket images. Uploading without permission will result in a three day to two month block. *Feel free to write fanfics about the show, but make sure it doesn't go above PG-13 and stays family-friendly. For any fanfiction found with a higher rating than those previously stated, the author will be asked to edit it appropriately, and if he or she doesn't, an admin will delete it themselves. *Do not spam or remove anything from any of the articles, blogs, talk pages, or user profiles on this Wiki. Anyone who does will be given a stern warning, then blocked for a short time if he or she continues to break the rules. For each repeated offense, the block will lengthen. *If you are blocked one too many times, you will be banned from the Wiki indefinitely. *Talk of religion and politics is ''allowed as long as each user's view is respected. *Bringing up certain rules of non-Christian religions with the intent of breaking up a friendship will result in an infinite instant block. No warnings. We respect all religions, but that is unacceptable. *Blasphemous jokes about any religion will result in an infinite instant block. No warnings whatsoever. *Disrespecting an Administrator in any way will be met with an instant block. *Hating on other users will result in a year-long instant block. *Disrespectful sexist or racist talk is not allowed. There will be a warning first, then a one week block. If the problem persists, the block will be extended until further notice. *Have fun editing! No Invites Needed - That's Not How I Run My Wiki No user needs an invitation to join this Wiki. All users are more than welcome as long as they are fans of "Puppy in My Pocket." If they're not, that's fine, too, as long as they are kind and nice to those who are. Anyone who refuses to show respect to the members of this Wiki will receive a warning before being blocked. Trolls of any kind are forbidden and will be blocked if they cause trouble. Blocks and Bans A block is where you lose the privileges to edit, but still can visit the Wiki, and a ban is where you can no longer visit the Wiki. Minor block/ban = Between 2 hours to a week. Major block/ban = Between 2 weeks to a month. Extreme block/ban: Between 6 months to a year or indefinitely. Anyone who breaks the rules will be given fair warning before being banned. If anyone continues to break the rules after being blocked or banned once already, the block or ban will either be longer with each future offense or will be infinite. It's your choice to behave while you're here, so be careful how you address your fellow users and Admins. Wikia Contributors/those who do not have an account are ''expressly forbidden ''from editing pages. If they really want to edit a page, they can ask for permission from an Admin. An immediate ban will be given to anyone who doesn't follow this simple rule. In short: follow our rules, be polite, and don't disrespect the other users or Admins or you will receive an instant block or even a ban. No warnings. This page is your ''first and last ''warning.'' Wiki Chat Rules How you behave while using the Chat feature depends entirely on you. So be sure to follow the rules below, and you'll be fine. It's that simple. Basic Wiki Chat Rules: *No spamming allowed. No nonsense or infinite song lyrics posts. *Patience with other users is very important. If they're taking a while to respond, they might be busy or having computer or connection problems, so just wait. If they don't respond at all, then you may remind them with a polite PM. Anyone caught throwing a hissy fit or causing drama will be kicked off and banned for a week. *Treat others kindly and with respect. *No swearing. Using "beep", "expletive", or asterisks in place of the words in allowed, but not the actual words. Anyone who does will be banned from Chat for two weeks. *No content inappropriate for children under the age of thirteen (same goes for the Wiki itself). Anyone who violates this rule will receive an instant ban. Cartoon to PG-13 violence is allowed. *Roleplaying is allowed. Main chat roleplays can go up to PG-13 only. This may or may not be an exception in PM roleplays. Category:Article list